SOS
by Spf40k
Summary: A prequel story for Diabolik Lovers. Ties into elements of the show and games, and (very) loosely influenced by my feelings that Reiji got pushed aside in the show, so hopefully he can shine a bit more. Everyone will show up and be a part though, that is just my ultimate goal for this work. First fanfic ever so here's hoping you all like it! Also on Ao3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK so, I think this is how it goes. This is my first fic ever. Waaaaaah so exciting, right? Well here we go, hope you guys like it and I don't butcher anyone too badly! Leave a review if you feel like, they are much appreciated, thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.**

.

.

.

We knew then.

In those final moments...

That the happy future we had fought so hard for.

Was never going to be…

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Opening**

**1985, Japan**

After passing a long winding drive up to the mansion, the limousine came to a slow stop in front of the grand main entrance. A solitary girl emerged from the back seat carrying a plain carpet bag in one hand, and gripping a thick book in the other. Before the limousine took off back down the drive, she was on the move up the shallow steps towards the imposing doors. Along the way peeking about, and adjusting her outer blouse closer to her torso due to the late September evening's chill.

Upon facing the entrance, she sat down her luggage to the side, and picked up the large brass knocker, rasping it a few times and waited for a response from within. After a few moments, the door slowly opened and the girl, smiling, grasped her luggage once again and made her way inside.

Once she entered the mansion the girl's eyes widened as she took in the grandiose of the place. This was most definitely her first time in such an excessive... extravagant home. And she wasn't going to waste a minute basking in all it had to offer.

Further inspection revealed that no one was currently in the foyer, or anywhere else in her wider field of vision. Not wanting to prolong the intrusion, she called out moderately to announce her arrival.

"Excuse me?"

Taking a few more steps, still scanning the room slowly for movement. She raised her voice just a hair more, hoping to be heard in the large house.

"I'm Akemi Tanaka... The one who was sent from the Gintoki Youth Care Foundation? I've just arrived. I apologize for the delay but the traffic was extremely backed up and-"

Seeing the woman so quickly on her side startled Akemi, as she took a quick gasp and a half step back. However, she swiftly recovered, giving the new figure a grin and quick bow with both hands clinging to her bag in front of her.

"I'm so sorry… you just startled me!"

Shaking off the last remaining jitters from her person, she carried on.

"I'm Akemi Tanaka, from The Foundation. Pleased to meet you, and thank you for allowing me to stay here Mrs…" She paused a moment looking down and slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry they never did get to telling me your name."

The woman said nothing as the girl prattled on, gliding around our heroine as she talked. Eying her from top to bottom, and back up again, much to the annoyance of Akemi, it felt as if she were sizing her up for sale on the market.

Once she finished her introduction, the woman cracked a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Akemi. I am the Mistress of this house."

The mysterious woman took a few graceful steps towards the girl as she was beginning her own introduction, closing the distance almost entirely. And delicately lifting one of her hands, she threaded her fingers unnervingly through the girls wavy auburn hair, and brushed it behind her shoulder.

"You may call me... Cordelia."

.

.

* * *

.

.

A short while later, after Akemi's luggage had been taken by the silent butlers up to where she would be staying, the two women were found in the main drawing room. They were conversing over tea and sandwiches, of which only Akemi was taking part of as she listed to this woman...Cordelia, speak. Really just idle chatter as Akemi was being rejuvenated by the light meal, not really have been able to eat since before she left from her city home.

"I really do appreciate all of this, I hope I'm not causing you any trouble." Akemi thanked as she set down the tea cup and finally looked up at the striking woman sitting across from her.

Cordelia flashed another dazzling smile that made her eyes narrow slightly, and with a small tilting of her head sweetly replied.

"Please, think nothing of it. You are a new member of this household, we can't have you going hungry now, can we?"

Akemi smiled in reply, ignoring the nagging feeling of not-quite-right vibes she was getting from the grand lady she was sitting across from. However, she couldn't help but note her constant poise and smooth way of talking, almost like silk.

" _I guess the upper class denizens really do just have a different air about them…_

 _But, at least she didn't do the kiss on the cheek that is becoming so popular with the ritz."_

Akemi mused in her head, cracking a small unintentional grin on one side of her mouth.

Our heroine continued to listen to the woman go on about this-or-that; finally asking about the trip up, her tastes in recent music or food, her interests, and things of the like. To each, Akemi replied thoroughly and cheerfully prompting the same questions to Cordelia. Who, to the dismay of Akemi, seemed to be more interested in what the younger woman had to say, rather than divulge much about herself.

You win some you lose some I guess.

Some time had passed as they chatted, the daylight outside quickly dwindling, evident by the long, deep shadows being splayed across the room.

Luckily though, any earlier trepidation on Akemi's part towards this new lady of the house seemed to have vanished as the two conversed easily throughout the afternoon. Finding out little things here and there about the lifestyle of the mega-rich was a fascinating topic indeed.

Once a lull in the conversation was achieved Akemi let out a deep breath as she started on the next topic of conversation.

"But really... It was a saving grace that you allowed me to stay here, now more than ever. Studying for the medical school exam was nearly impossible at The Foundation," Akemi stated plainly, in an somewhat excited, jovial tone with an obvious undertone of appreciation. "Children running crazy, noisy city life, Auntie needing help all of the time..."

Before continuing, the younger girl quickly brought her hands up defensively in front of her, grinning.

"Which, I'm glad to lend to a hand, don't get me wrong! Especially since I wasn't really bringing in money like some of the other older residents… spending all day buried in literature to pass the application exam, you know?"

Cordelia just listened in attentive silence as the girl went on. The small smile never leaving her flawless face.

"Absolutely, we know of the hardships the hardworking individuals at that orphanage go through every day. Which is why we are very open for negotiation for aid should they need it, as in your case."

Despite the twinge the word "orphanage" caused her smile to take. Akemi let out a quiet laugh at this before replying.

"Yes, I suppose taking me off of their hands for awhile would be a very big 'aid'."

There was a momentary pause, a slightly too long of a moment for Akemi's liking. And though she was probably imagining it, Cordelia's entire face seemed to be shadowed for the briefest of moments, before bringing the back of her hand up to her mouth as her head tipped back ever so slightly to release a deep, slow, unsettling chuckle.

"Well, that _is_ one way of putting it, I suppose."

Akemi sat there in confusion at the other woman's actions. She just had to wonder-had she really said something so humorous? Regardless, the pondering of Cordelia's actions were very interesting and everything, but now Akemi was very mindful of the time. It seemed to have gotten so late without her even realising it. Which was strange, the day-long traveling must have thrown off her ever-present attentiveness.

Facing the ethereal lady across from her, Akemi smoothed out her black jeans once before exhaling, satisfied.

"Well Mrs…Cordelia, I really must thank you for a wonderful evening. But I have to ask if it is alright if I turn in for the night? I think I still have quite a lot to get ready, unpack, and the like…"

Giving Akemi a small courteous nod, Cordelia replied, lifting a gloved hand and gestured gracefully towards the staircase.

"By all means, the butlers will show you to your room, I hope everything is to your liking. Do not hesitate to call should you need anything."

Grabbing her book in hand, Akemi made her way out of the drawing room, turning to give the seated lady a bow, wishing her a good rest of the evening, and thanking her again before heading up towards the grand staircase.

Watching her leave, Cordelia couldn't help but smirk.

"Goodnight… poor child."

.

.

* * *

.

.

As Akemi followed the butler, the actual silence of the mansion began to worm its way into her consciousness. Maybe it was just because she was so used to the constant white noise of the city but this place just seemed... too still for her liking. But just as soon as she began thinking of it, they had already reached her designated room.

Upon being handed the key and allowed in, and the lights already having been turned on, Akemi had to stifle a small gasp at the large space that had just been presented to her. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. I mean sure, the rooms at The Foundation weren't derelict, but it was the first time in her memory she could recall of having a room all to herself.

It was quaint, but very comfortable. From the mocha walls with white trim, matching dark wood chairs, desk, bookshelf, and, to her disbelief, a connected bathroom. The bedroom was then completed with a matching four-poster bed with the fluffiest looking white comforter she had ever seen. Setting her book down on a nightstand next to the bed, she uncharacteristically flopped down on her back into the covers without ceremony to begin processing the day.

Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. She was finally going to do it. With the help of this family-the Sakamakis, she later learned from Cordelia-she could focus entirely on her preparations for entering medical school in this quiet, secluded retreat. The test was a couple short months away, and there wasn't a moment to lose. Of course she would be ready. After all, her entire life had been preparing for this moment, so failure was not an option.

Apparently, Auntie from The Foundation had known these people for quite some time, and they were willing to extend that friendship to Akemi in order to help her out. It really was an amazing circumstance, but it was crazy to think that Auntie had such high ranking company like this. Especially since she ran such a low-budget operation. Well, strange or not, Akemi wasn't kicking this gift horse in the mouth. Sometimes life just happened to fall into place exactly as it should and this was definitely one of those times.

With a deep breath of satisfaction, Akemi sprang back up off of the bed and proceeded to start unpacking her belongings from the carpet bag that had already been delivered to the room upon her arrival. As she was hanging up the few clothes she brought, she took a moment to examine herself in the full length mirror within the closet's door.

She then felt slightly embarrassed about her appearance, it must have looked awfully pathetic. What with being next to such a high ranking and admittedly well-dressed lady while she was in these rags.

But, really, it wasn't all bad, she determined as she examined, turning in front of the mirror. Her black high waisted skinny jeans weren't too worn out yet, and the matching white tank top and light blue oversized blouse that was buttoned up half-way in the front were an adequate casual look. She simply lacked the wardrobe to compete in such a house. So either way, it would have to do. What would they be expecting anyway, right? Getting closer into the mirror's reflection she put her mid length auburn hair back into place, not really noticing how bunched up in the back it had gotten from the long car ride until just now. Once satisfied she smiled to herself and gave a quick nod and straightened up.

Putting her state of being out of mind for the moment, Akemi went back to work. By now she had finished putting away her clothes, and was aligning her study materials on her desk when she heard a couple of sharp knocks on the door.

Turning quickly, she sat down a notebook she had been trying to get to stand up next to the others, she approached the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hello?..."

There was no response, looking puzzled she stuck her head out into the hallway and checked both ways, and then back again. Scrunching up her eyebrows she pulled back and closed the door.

"Maybe it was someone else's room they were looking for…" she sighed, and shrugged her shoulders.

As she turned to finish arranging her-

"Wah..!"

She let out a yelp taking a full step back until she processed the black clothed man lying prostrate on her bed, an arm bent to support his extremely unkempt, red clad head.

He cracked the cheekiest grin imaginable at her surprise.

"Oi."


	2. Chapter 2

This is it!

My big chance in life.

Here we go world, get ready, I can't be stopped.

But who is this strange guy…?

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Situation**

* * *

Steadying herself, Akemi faced the young yankee currently invading her newly claimed haven. Out of frustration her eyebrows tightened as she spoke.

"How did you get in here?"

"Heh, dummy. Yours Truly can go wherever he wishes."

Well this was one first impression she wasn't ever going to forget. What a character.

"Fine then...Can I ask what you want?"

He quickly sprang up into a sitting position with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Akemi couldn't help but notice that he wore one of his pant legs up to his knee. How could he possibly stand that? That was like only wearing one sock all day, it would be maddening.

"Well, it just so happens that Mother still has something to discuss with you, so what _I_ want will have to come later."

"...Mother?" She thought for a moment, giving him an incredulous look. "Do you mean Miss Cordelia? And what do you mean by that, what _you-_?"

"Eh? Are you really that dumb? It means we've got to get downstairs, Bumpkin"

Processing the earlier insult but ignoring it for the moment- considering this young man to just be perpetually obnoxious- she retorted calmly.

"What?... _Bumpkin_?"

"Heh, obviously, just look at the state you're in. Country Bumpkin will do just fine."

"I'm not even from the country. So, I would appreciate it if-Wha?! Put me down! Right now! Release me!"

She thrashed about as he suddenly picked her up bridal style and headed out the door.

"Eh? How noisy, you were takin' too long, so I'm just helping you out here. You should feel grateful Yours Truly is taking the time- Hey…! Come on! Settle down, we'll be there in a sec. Not that I don't like the feistiness but, ow, hey!"

"Settle down?" She had been struggling in his grip the entire time he was taking her down the hall, accidentally elbowing him in the chin as she trashed about. Finding that moment to escape as his grip loosened somewhat. Akemi gladly made it back to her own feet. She turned and looked up at the taller individual with disbelief and worry plastered on her face. It was worry at the thought that she'd be around this guy with no concept of personal space for much longer."I can walk just fine on my own, thank you very much," she panted.

"Keh. Fine, fine," he huffed. "I suppose I can allow you to do things your way-for now," he added as he put his arms behind his head as they continued walking back towards the first floor.

It was impossible not to notice something was seriously up with this new mystery person.

" _Seriously? What is with this guy, I'm all for enthusiasm but this is a bit much. And did he really say Cordelia was his mother?"_ It was hard to imagine that such a rude guy was the offspring of the high class woman who she had spent the afternoon with. Speaking of which, Akemi noted how late it actually was now. The sun having set shortly before she had gotten back to her room. What could Cordelia possibly want with her now that couldn't wait until morning?

Akemi pondered this question as they both made their way down the long hallway. Even with this unnerving guy here, at least the artwork was still interesting. She made sure to keep herself a good arm's length distance from this intrusive individual as they walked. The only reason she stayed with him was out of respect of Miss Cordelia's wishes to meet with her again. Either way, the pair headed towards the drawing room. In fact, it was the same comfortable drawing room that she had found herself in not even a couple of hours prior.

This time after entering though, the feeling of this room was now...off. But, nothing seemed out of the ordinary though from a visual investigation. Cordelia was seated in the same elegant chair she had been in before, smiling pleasantly at her arrival. To either side were two other individuals whom she had never seen before. One, who was leaning on the side of Cordelia's chair casually- who just reeked of the "player" vibe which made her skin crawl. More so when he gave a slow smug wink as she made her way into the room. The other she noticed, was stood gripping what looked to be like an overstuffed teddy bear. He seemed tense and was staring towards the ground, seemingly in his own thoughts. When Akemi's eyes made contact with his, she could have sworn her blood turned to ice under his gaze.

But luckily, that was all over as fast as it had occurred. Barely a moment at all. And Akemi would not be deterred by a few awkward glances.

She was sat down again on the loveseat across from Cordelia. Still confused as to why she had been brought here so late. The yankee boy stood to the side of where she sat, his arms folded like he owned the place. Well... she mused _"He technically DOES live here, right?"_

"Thank you for bringing our new guest down, Ayato..." Cordelia cooed at the boy, immediately drawing Akemi's attention back to her. The young man seemed stand a bit taller with the praise. Seeming proud of himself from the small amount of approval.

Akemi made a mental note _._

" _Yeesh, so this rude guy's name is Ayato? Got it."_

She wasn't going to forget that anytime soon. Making a point to avoid him in any possible future encounters.

"He… That is, Ayato, mentioned you were his mother?" Akemi questioned to Cordelia, not really seeing the resemblance in appearance-or attitude for that matter.

"Why, yes." She sat up straighter as she replied, Motioning to either side of her as she continued. "All of these boys here are mine, triplets in fact. I wanted you to meet them tonight."

"Wow, that's... very surprising. I would have never guessed! You look so young." Akemi stated, somewhat surprised. Taking a look towards the other two boys and then back to Cordelia herself. " _But… just how on Earth did SHE have triplets. Especially ones that, look like high schoolers, adults at a stretch? And she must have an amazing diet to keep her skin looking so clear. Maybe I can ask her about it later. I mean…! Not that I'm old by any means but it doesn't hurt to prepared."_ She pondered. The woman's figured was admittedly flawless and she didn't look a day over 26. Hwe workout routine must be impeccable. Akemi could see that being one of the topics of discussion for another one of their afternoon rendezvous. And was looking forward to it.

Cordelia seemed to pay her positive accusation no mind, cheerfully replying to the younger woman.

"Well, we all have our little tricks, don't we?" she managed to get out while quietly chuckling, amused by her statements. "But anyway, I am sorry to have disturbed your evening so, are you finding everything to your liking?"

Akemi gave her a reassuring nod.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you again . The room is lovely, I shouldn't have any problems whatsoever getting my work done in there."

"I am truly glad to hear it. Ah, and speaking of which." Cordelia perked up a bit seeming to remember something looking at Akemi more directly. "Concerning the reason I've called you here at such a late hour. I do apologize, we know you have a lot to do, still getting settled in." She then sat back in the chair, an arm on each of the hand rests, looking very comfortable with her position. She gracefully put one leg over her other as she reclined before continuing.

"It seems there has been some sort of… misunderstanding on your part. Specifically, on why you were brought here."

Akemi paused for a moment, not thinking she heard the older woman correctly.

"I'm sorry...excuse me but… a misunderstanding? How do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I have said, and will not repeat myself." Cordelia shot back. A wicked smile cracking on her lips. She looked down at the girl across from her. Obviously enjoying seeing her become flustered and confused. Cordelia let out an unnervingly sensual sigh as she spoke, sending chills down Akemi's spine.

" _What is that about…?"_

"Haah… It's amazing what people will do for a bit of money nowadays, isn't it? Akemi..."

As Cordelia went on, Ayato plopped down on the seat next to our heroine. Which prompted a look of surprise and disgust to be plastered on the girl's face, a stark contrast to his own toothy grin. She looked back to Cordelia, beginning to somewhat understand the situation. Piece by piece. But still, she did not want to admit it.

With smoldering anger bubbling up towards the surface and gripping her hands tightly in her lap, Akemi replied sharply, "-what exactly are you implying?" She looked Cordelia straight to the eyes, waiting for her answer- and it better be a good one. To her dismay, in her peripheral vision, Akemi could see the other two boys make their way over to where she was sitting. Her heart rate jumped, her fight or flight response activating. She knew this was not anywhere close to an optimal situation, and things were going downhill fast.

"You know, don't you? That pitiful woman from the orphanage?"

Akemi waited for her to continue speaking, anger building up the more she went on. The boy with the teddy-bear taking a seat on the other side of her, a little too close for her liking in fact. While the other one kneeled down infront of her, folding his arms on her knee and resting his head on them, looking up at her with unnaturally green eyes. A devilish smirk was gradually forming on his face.

"You give the woman crumbs, and she presents you with a whole cake! Ahahahaha, isn't it just fascinating?" There was no mistaking the look of sickening glee that was playing out on Cordelia's features then. Amplified by Akemi's now obvious anger, hurt, and unnerved disposition.

The boy with the bear closed in on Akemi and took a long sniff of her neck and hair. "You're right. Mother, she does smell just a chocolate cake. Ne, Teddy?" She quickly pulled away from him at this, nearly bumping into Ayato. Who let out a playful smirk.

"Already throwing yourself into my arms, eh? Even for a Bumpkin I guess you can have some good tastes," he said as he moved in on her, trying to get close. She backed away to the best of her ability, quickly resorting to just getting up off of the loveseat to get away from the two and facing Cordelia head on.

With evident fury on her face, she called out to the deceitful woman, "you lie! Never would Auntie do something so horrifying! What _is_ this?"

"Bahahaha." Cordelia couldn't help but let out a deep chortle, nearly beginning to convulse from the apparent humor of the situation. "That's right! Your sick perverted little Auntie gave you up for mere pennies! We asked for a lively one and she shipped you to us without a second thought. Absolutely marvelous..." she finished as a deep red blush developed on her cheeks, apparently from all of the excitement.

She continued her laughing spree as the boys closed in on her again. Even as she tried to get away, the man who had been situated on the floor grasped her leg with an almost unnatural strength for his size, rooting her to the spot. She felt someone tug her back down, exhaling sharply as her back hit the soft couch. Eyes began filling with dread and anger as they approached.

"You can't DO this!" she yelled, trying to fend off the swarm of boys who were quickly invading her personal space even further. But her strength just would not come to fruition. Akemi could feel their sickening hot breath on her skin. The one with the teddy bear grasping her forearm, bringing her wrist close to his cheek to inhale her scent. The fiend at her leg was also hard at work, stroking her calf with one hand and making a long tear with the other in her jeans, the fabric easily coming apart in his grip. She jerked back as he trailed his tongue along the exposed skin, but to no avail as he held her firmly in place. To then put the icing on the proverbial cake, she felt Ayato extending her arm in front of him as he brought his face to meet her shoulder, taking his time to inhale her aroma.

This was so wrong, and felt disgusting. Akemi thought through a buzzing mind, too many things had just happened, it was overwhelming. Her eyes stung with the beginnings of hot angry tears. She quickly tried to decide on a mode of action to escape this potentially compromising situation, it was now or never.

The boy with the teddy tilted his head up towards Cordelia.

"Is it really alright...Mother?" The purple haired youth asked, almost in a desperate voice as he breathed against her skin.

"Of course, my little songbird. Eat to your heart's content."

" _What...eat? You've got to be kidding me!"_ Akemi thought through labored all of the adrenaline, Akemi got her second wind as she found the strength to fight back. She prepared to rip herself away from these disgusting men and show them a thing or two on how to treat people correctly. She tensed up her muscles, prepared to strike. " _Here we go…!"_

Akemi had just begin to move when the clicking of shoes could be heard entering the room. A chilling authoritative voice followed, one that caused everyone in the room -save Cordelia- to freeze in their tracks, if only momentarily. But it was a welcomed moment nonetheless.

"How unsightly... how many times must I tell you that these sorts of actions should be taken to your personal chambers."

Akemi's gaze shifted to this new stately looking fellow who stood in the doorway, new hope rising to the surface. Thoughts of escaping this extremely bizarre situation.


	3. Chapter 3

While it is quite worrisome.

I will not lose hope.

I must press on.

Maybe this gentleman can help me?...

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Disorder and Defiance**

* * *

Cordelia barely acknowledged the new arrival to their little party, even taking her time before giving a sideways glance in his general direction. She brought a delicately gloved hand to support her head as she replied, a smile flickering with just the smallest hint of annoyance at his presence.

"Reiji…What a pleasant surprise, truly. We were just getting to the fun part."

She shot him a deadly smirk, the pseudo-sarcasm evident to everyone with ears.

"Care to join in on our little... dessert?"

"I have already made it clear that this deplorable behavior is to my dissatisfaction," he replied, adjusting his glasses as he met eyes with the lady of the house before continuing, "I care very little what you do in your own time. But for such conduct to be displayed out in the open, where any prying eyes can bare witness, it is disgraceful."

"Oi, Reiji!" the redhead shot back, jerking the girl's arm as he twisted his torso around to face the newcomer. "You otaku bastard, don't get in the way! We were just about to have a snack!"

"Nfu~ Yes...Reiji. Wouldn't this be the appropriate place for a little midnight treat?" The player chirped as he traced a line down the girl's leg with his fingers. Playfulness evident from his person even with the new development.

Obviously annoyed at the interruption, the purple haired youth to our heroine's other side piped in as well. "He's right...SO PLEASE DO NOT INTERFERE!" he shouted, much to the surprise of Akemi who had been stuck right in the middle of their little charade. She was not wanting to tip the scales in either direction at this point and instead waiting to see what developed.

Reiji removed his hands from his now in place glasses. Looking at the seated boys across from him. He responded flatly.

"I know that your mother has instilled some regrettable habits into you three, but I expect better behavior from you…Unless, of course, you wish to receive a punishment?"

The like-minded siblings had an air of uneasiness about them now. Still reluctant to give up their prize so easily, they all glanced at each other for reassurance.

Cordelia would have none of it, however.

"I don't believe it is within your right to speak about me in such a manner, or to my own children in fact," she cut in coldly. An aura of pitch black seemed to be emanating from where she sat, choking the room. "Especially not from the _second_ son, who holds no authority in this house," she added, with an all-too-knowing smirk that stemmed from the fact that she knew she was hitting at one particularly sensitive nerve.

A frown formed on his stoic face, but he seemed to ignore her attempt to rile him up. "I find it well within my right, actually. To have a woman of such loose morals try to sway my brothers with their flimsy principles… I find it extraordinarily unacceptable in my presence."

" _So he's their brother too?... How big is this family…"_ Akemi couldn't help but think as she sat there; Still dangerously close to these three brothers, and barely bold enough to breathe in the suffocatingly tense room. Daring to look back at Cordelia at his reply, she found her no longer seated in her familiar spot. Akemi's eyes darted around the room searching for the dark woman only to find her standing and nearly a whole head shorter than the other man-Reiji, was it? One arm was folded under her bosom, supporting the other that she used to lean her cheek on. She looked up at the man, her innocent curiosity entirely feigned.

"Do you now..?" she asked with a hint of venom laced in her voice as she brought her gloved hand up to stroke his cheek with her thumb. He remains unmoving beneath her stroke, looking down at her as she took her fill. "I don't believe I asked for your opinion on the matter, boy..." she cooed as she traced a solitary finger down his neck and stopped at his chest.

Akemi was on the edge of her seat from this new development. Was there going to be an explosive argument about to unfold? A fight? Her money was on the glasses fellow, but still, what other crazy things were in store for this night?

Reiji's eyes narrowed slightly in disgust over her actions. But before he was able to reply, another voice rang out over the room. Almost like a deep sigh of irritation.

"It's annoying…"

Like magic, the deadly atmosphere in the room seemed to dissipate in an instant.

Not knowing where the voice came from, Akemi shifted her eyes around the drawing room looking for its owner. Her search ended at the large bay window sill where a tall blond man was lounging lazily, his own eyes closed.

Akemi felt her arm flop down as Ayato let go of it carelessly.

"Keh. Whatever. I'm not in the mood anymore," he grumbled as he leaned back into the corner of the couch, folding his arms behind his head. "Consider yourself lucky, Bumpkin," he insulted her casually, peering at her through the corner of his one open eye.

"My appetite has also been soured… shall we go get some sweets, Teddy?" the purple haired boy questioned to the bear while taking his leave as well, and heading out of the room at his own slower pace. Soon he was followed by an annoyed Ayato.

Akemi was more than glad for the two to have backed off. Only to find the third boy to be just inches from her face, his cheeks flushed.

"I look forward to continuing this little play! Nfu~" he said through a playful smirk. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which caused Akemi to whip her head back in disgust. When she was ready to give him a piece of her mind, she looked back, only to find him nowhere in sight...

This was a strange family indeed.

.

With the dangerous situation dissipated, Akemi chanced a look back towards Cordelia and Reiji, noticing they were still standing near and blocking the threshold to the room. She definitely wasn't going anywhere near that woman any time soon. So instead, she glanced back at the man in the window sill. He appeared to be sleeping, of all the things, with headphones in each ear and seemed like a giant loafer. If you asked her, anyway. But she was somewhat grateful for his de-escalating presence all the same. As if sensing her gaze upon him, his eye cracked open and stared her down in an - almost - scrutinizing, but lazy manner. But, quickly he seemed to lose interest.

"Insolent child…" Cordelia spat. Seemingly displeased with her evening being ruined. She hooked her fingers around the taller man's chin, forcing it unnervingly close to her own. "You would do well to learn who you speak to in such a fashion." She nicked his face away then turned her attention back to Akemi.

The girl tensed under the harsh gaze of the imposing woman, only standing when she realized Cordelia was closing in on her. She was ready to defend herself if need be.

"And just what do you think you're doing, brat?" Cordelia gibed, now frustrated with the not-quite-so-expected development. However, it seemed she almost enjoyed the prolonging of the chase. Cordelia grasped the girl's neck in a firm- but not quite so hard to be choking- grip. Akemi's hands quickly shot up to grab the woman's wrist as an automatic reaction. The dark woman brought her face mere centimeters from Akemi's to where she could feel her breath on her cheek as she spoke. Akemi steeled her eyes in hopeful defiance and resolve to not let this woman crawl under her skin. Sweat began forming on her brow in anticipation.

"Don't think you've succeeded in derailing your fate, little lady. These sadists are not your saviors. You will be ours, but... perhaps, another time," she purred, seemingly recovered from the night's activities, and more dubious plans starting to form in the woman's head. Cordelia then released the girl The sickening smile formed gradually, again masking any remaining underlying irritation. As Akemi gasped, recovering from the hold, Cordelia brought a gloved hand back and quickly swiped it across the girl's face, causing her to reel back against the couch. Both in surprise and from the force of the blow, compulsory tears began stinging her eyes above the soon to develop welt. Akemi still managed to shoot back her own hateful glare towards the revolting woman.

Tilting her head to the side slightly, in faux hospitality, she continued.

"I do wish you a good night, honored guest."

The noble woman turned to take her leave of the room, giving an icy glare towards Reiji as she passed him. Not quite over the threshold, she turned back to face Akemi who was nursing her rapidly swelling cheek.

"Oh… and if you try and escape… Have no doubt that we will be quick to end whatever remains of your pitiable little life," she threatened through a soft snicker before finally taking her leave of the room.

Even though fear was settling itself in Akemi's consciousness, it was soon lost in her mess of emotions. For the moment the betrayal of her old caretaker, anger over these people- who thought they could do what they wanted with her, and frustration over the absolute absurdity of the situation were the more prevalent in her mind. She darted up off of her spot on the couch. In the most assertive and authoritative voice she could muster, she called out to the woman.

"I don't care WHAT you say! You can't keep me here, I am NOT your possession- damn it!" she wailed as the pain rushed to her face after her outburst. Clenching her jaw and bringing a hand to her wounded face, which was pooling just the smallest amount of blood from the small capillary hemorrhages that dotted her cheek.

There was a sigh again, coming from the individual on the windowsill. "So noisy… It's impossible to sleep with your howling." She swung around to retort, only to find the man gone. She looked around the area suspiciously, thinking she must have popped a blood vessel or something in her brain, making her see things.

"Please, keep your voice under control. It will do you little good now that she has lost interest. Not to mention how incredibly unsightly it is…" Reiji coolly commanded, once again adjusting his glasses to examine the new arrival under a scrutinizing gaze and finding little of noteworthiness.

"You…" She turned her gaze towards him. Not exactly sure what she should say in this situation, or where she stood with this new brother, she looked down in contemplation.

"Speak clearly so that I may understand you," he replied, impatience growing on his person.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she debated throwing caution to wind for the moment. Just wanting some normalcy to return, she stood up, and walked towards him only to stop a few feet away. She locked onto his own crimson eyes with her own.

"I just wanted to say, whether you meant to or not... thank you. I would have been a goner if you hadn't stepped in."

"Thanks are not necessary. I did not act on your behalf in the slightest."

"Well, regardless... I am grateful you were there." She flashed an awkward smile towards him, it being deformed due to the large welt that was developing on one half of her face.

He turned away from her then, heading out of the room. She looked after him questionably, not sure if she had somehow upset him. Who knows, he could also be off-his-rocker just like everyone else in this crazy house, so she wasn't taking any chances.

"Please, I implore you to not idle about. Come," he commanded as motioned her forward.

" _Really… what could be the worst that could happen?"_

Akemi weighed in her mind as she followed after his fast-paced stroll.

" _Wow, way to raise a death flag, Akemi. Seriously..."_

The two continued down the hallway in silence. Reiji only stopped once he was in front of a single stately door, unlocking it only to step inside. He proceeded to hold open the door until she had entered, closing it behind her.

"Please, take a seat," he stated, motioning towards the table and chairs that were in the middle of this… bedroom? She sat down in the chair he had motioned to before asking.

"Is this your room, Reiji?" she questioned out of plain curiosity. She had never really been in a guy's room before. Akemi looked to where he was standing, searching through a cabinet filled with bottles and jars of various colors and liquids. Intrigued, Akemi watched him as he rummaged through the various vials. Apparently he found what he was looking for, because he soon returned to the table and sat down a small squat jar and a package of some sort.

"It is of no consequence, so please. Be still."

She heard the ripping of a paper container as he removed a large cotton swab, and dipping it into the pungent clear liquid on the table, brought the swab towards her face. She looked at him in understanding and didn't move as it came closer, wincing only when the swab made contact with her wounded cheek. He allowed only the tiniest amused smirk.

"My, my… how trusting you are. Do you allow all men you've just met put unknown chemicals on your face?" he taunted, making short work of her torn-up cheek.

"Trust?" she questioned, looking at him like he had just grown an extra head. "I don't need my doctorate to know that you're just using alcohol to disinfect the wound that horrid woman gave me. But goodness… you could have just used a first-aid kit instead of these shady unmarked bottles of, who knows what? I don't even think that's remotely safe. How can you know they're any good, or what's what?"

"I regret to inform you that we simply do not have a first-aid kit in our possession, so this will have to be adequate," he answered, his smirk widening just a fraction as she winced once again when he applied pressure to her wound.

"Ah…! Ouch!" she let out unintentionally as he put the finishing touches on her impromptu treatment, finishing with a bandage over the worst of it.

"There, you have permission to move now," he flatly stated, standing once again to return the supplies he had taken from the cupboard.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked hopefully while taking in a deep breath, now growing used to the new sensations her swollen cheek was afflicting her with. She awaited his reply while he busied himself rearranging the vials exactly as they had been before their arrival.

"You are free to ask anything… whether there is an answer is a different story entirely," he said very matter-of-factly, not looking back at her until he finished his task and closed the cabinet's door.

"Is that woman serious in her threat to kill me if I try and escape?"

"Exceptionally," he answered, adjusting his glasses once again. "Unfortunately for you, it seems that you will become the object of her perverse fixation for the time being. So you should consider your remaining lifespan to be null and void, and aspire for a quick end."

"No! I can't accept that! Not one bit…" She shook her head, slightly raising her voice at the declaration. "I need to get out of here… I'm going to take the medical school exam in a few months. I cannot be trapped here."

"I have already stated that raising your voice is unsightly. So unless you wish to receive a punishment, I suggest you heed my warning."

"I… I'm sorry. It's just so ridiculous, it's hard to wrap my head around all of this. I just need to…" She wanted to continue, but a cold sweat had started to creep up on her and she found it hard to speak coherently.

He let out a small sigh, "If you must apologize for something, then I suggest you apologize for making me waste my precious time dealing with the results of your inability to protect yourself in an appropriate manner."

"A-apologize!?" She looked at him in disbelief. Her eyebrows scrunching together, obviously vexed. "I absolutely refuse, it's what any normal human being would do when they are presented with something like that, isn't it?" She stood up then, a look of utter indignation sprawled on her face. "I really do appreciate your help but I honestly hope you were merely joking just now." Her heart rate was on turbo speed as she got up, the cold sweat amplifying as she spoke; vision becoming unfocused. Her breathing becoming erratic, and more than a little labored.

He gave a small smirk at her comments. He continued to watch as she went on her rant, noticing her condition obviously deteriorate in front of him but deciding to remain detached from it all. He watched how she brought a shaky hand up to inspect it before clutching at her chest in vain.

"I… damn. Is this… shock?" she managed to get out before her eyes dilated slightly, her vision going dark. She collapsed to her knees, and subsequently the floor when the rest of her strength left her anxious body. She laid there -still- decidedly unconscious.

"My, my…" he hummed as he made his way over to the limp girl on his floor, and humorously chided to himself, "Now, what would a normal human being do in this situation, I wonder..?"


	4. Chapter 4

What a strange dream…

So much chaos. And then, floating…?

I almost wish to never wake up.

Please, let this peace continue.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: I Don't Need a License to Drive

There was a soft light covering the room as Akemi slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, taking a moment to orient herself, before sitting up and taking in her surroundings. With a quick inspection it was clear this was her own bed in the mocha room she had been assigned. A soft middays light was flooding over the room, and for a moment there was peace...

Then it seemed all at once, blood started rushing to her head from her sore cheek. She brought a hand up to cradle her hot face as the memories of the past day came rushing back, one after the other.

"That's right… this place..."

Akemi sorted through the events of the previous night, two single lines of tears streaming down each side of her face. She pulled her knees up, resting her head on them as she fought back the emotions that wracked her body.

"It's going to be—" and the reassurance to herself catches in her throat. Akemi pauses to inhale once slowly, and then again. "—okay…" she finishes quietly. "It's going to be okay."

Once she had been through her cry, she sat up wiping her face with the sleeve of her nightgown, heavily dampening it in the process.

Wait… nightgown? Where had this come from? She looked down at her state of dress. This was not certainly something she owned. It was far too… new.

Standing up to the side of the bed she looked down and swished it around a couple of times, admiring it. This was the first time she had worn something so, so… girly? in a long time. And it admittedly felt good.

"Snap out of it Akemi..!" she said, chastising herself. She let out a sigh and dropped down onto the side of the bed, sitting with her elbows on her knees in contemplation. She decided to ignore the question of how she came to accrue this new wardrobe item, worried about where that line of thought would take her.

"I need to make a plan…" she breathed out. Going over several scenarios in her mind, trying to figure out which would have the smallest brother-to-Akemi contact time ratio. Not seeing any good candidates at the moment, she let out a long sigh. Defeated, she slumped down for a moment, but just as quickly sprang up into a sitting position.

"Whatever…! Something will come to me… Eventually."

She then noticed her nightstand, a glass of water and an ornate pill box sitting daintily on top of it. Curious, she picked it up to inspect the case. Opening the box, she found several small round pills.

"What is this…? Aspirin? How did these get here?" She didn't want to make any assumptions, but a gut feeling told her it might be a certain glasses-clad hard ass. With her other hand she grasped the glass of water that was sitting next to it and proceed to immediately dump it down the sink.

"Yeah… _right_ ," she scoffed and set the glass down on the sinks' ledge. She made sure it all went down the drain before taking a sigh of relief. She then checked herself in the bathroom's mirror. Akemi examined the remnants of the night's activities, looking side to side. At least it seemed like Glasses knew what he was doing, seeing that the swelling was down, and there was only a dull ache when she moved. With a sigh, she turned on the faucet, watching the water go down for a moment before leaning down and washing her face a few times. It was nice how such a simple thing was able to calm one's nerves so well. She grabbed a towel that was lying on the rack next to the sink and wiped her face. Standing back up she looked back in the mirror again only to check her-

"Woah!" She whipped around, looking suspiciously at the white haired newcomer. Holding her hands up defensively towards him. She eyed him up and down as he stood leaning against the wall-arms folded and scowl in place.

"Who are you—how did you get in here?"

"Tch… Like that even matters." He shot a glare towards her. "I was just checking to see this new guest who's been stinking up the whole place."

"Eh..? Stink?" Did she? I mean, sure, she hadn't bathed since she arrived but it couldn't have been _that_ bad, right? She shook her head, glaring right back at him "Either way… please get out of here. Right. Now."

"Heh, as if…" He seemed to have vanished for a moment in her eyes. Until suddenly, he was upon her, arms to either side of her head, almost pinning her to the wall. "It would be stupid to pass up a meal right in front of me. Don't you think?" he questioned as he moved his head towards her. Her eyes widened in horror, and she pushed him back with all her might. Not that he moved very far but it was enough that she was able to squeeze out of his hold.

"Gah…! Stay away from me!" she screamed, heading for the door as quickly as possible only to have it slammed in her face by the boy. A devilish smirk spread on his face.

"Are you psychotic?! Leave me alone!" she demanded as she scrambled backwards, the little space between them leaving her trapped and no where to go.

"Hahahaha! Fine, if you want me to be crazy, I can be crazy..." He promised through a stomach-churning laugh that made Akemi's heart nearly stop. He was on her again and gripped both of her upper arms, pinning them to her side. With the same threatening leer, he brought his face alarmingly close to her own.

"Heh, you might have been brought here for those three, but I just can't pass up the look I'll see on that witches' face if I get to you first..." Akemi could almost feel his voice in her soul as he brought his face down towards her neck, his breath fanning across her exposed skin.

"No, stop! What are you doing!?" she desperately questioned as she tried to free herself from his grip. The response was only his tightening hold, shooting pain up through her arms.

"Let me go!" she yelled, feeling something hard on her neck. Were those his teeth!?

"Just shut up for a minute!" he growled against her, forcefully bringing them back against the wall. Akemi's head and back banging into it roughly.

"Agh..!" she gasped as they made contact. The overwhelming pain disorientated her for a moment.

"Heh… there, that's a good look for you," he said upon examining her pained expression, before moving back in for the kill.

"No..! You're sick!" she shrieked as she could feel something sharp break the skin on her neck. Pain shooting through her entire body. Her eyes wildly moving about the room, she spotted her savior...

Akemi stretched her arm out as far as she could, grasping hold of the glass that was on the sink. And with all of her might, smashed it on the tile wall. Luckily, a fairly large, jagged piece remained in her hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she cried out desperately. And, through a bloodied grip, Akemi brought it down hard, lodging it directly into the assailant's side. He recoiled from the blow with a vicious snarl, allowing her to escape.

She scrambled towards the door of the bathroom, threw it open, and ran out into the larger space. Practically lunging for the exit to escape the room. She yanked hard on the handle, only to find it tightly shut.

"No, no, NO..!" she cried out as she tried a few more times to open the impossibly locked door. Giving up, she quickly turned around and headed for the balcony her room was equipped with. Leaning over the edge, she noticed just how far of a drop it actually was. Shutting her eyes tightly -seeing no other option- she prepared to leap. Bringing one foot onto the rail. Until her arm was roughly yanked back, thwarting her escape.

"Tch… I don't care if you go killing yourself." He took a moment before continuing. "Keh, actually, you're better off that way. But I won't let a perfectly good meal go when it's standing right in front of me." He brought her arm tightly behind her, holding it in place as she tried to pry herself from his grip. "How annoying, just stop struggling for a minute!"

"No..! Let me go!" she screamed as he held her neck to the one side with his other hand. She was trying to push him away from her as he brought his silver head down and unceremoniously latched onto her with his razor sharp teeth and started… sucking?

"What are you doing!? Stop!" she pleaded, in horror of what he thought he was doing. This was so messed up it wasn't even funny.

He pulled away quickly, an emotion she couldn't really place plastered across his face.

"Geh..! What IS this?!" It almost seemed like he spat. "Disgusting!" He threw her to the ground. She managed to catch herself, but the air still being knocked out of her as she gasped; trying to make it back to her feet. The white haired boy had different plans though, and blocked her exit.

Scooting back as quickly as possible from him, she leaned her back against the side of the balcony. A hand went up to grasp the bleeding wound that had been left by this man. She shot him a look filled with disgust, anger, and absolute fear.

" _Well of course it's disgusting! What did he think -blood- was going to taste like!?_ "

Breathing deeply, she watched on in horror as he blocked her only safe way out of this situation.

For the moment he ignored her entirely, choosing instead to let out a satisfied chuckle.

"This is just great..! wait 'till she finds out her little toy is just a rotten apple. It's too funny!"

Taking this as a sign to keep moving, she tried to quickly get her body over the railing, not caring about the guaranteed injuries that were to follow. Her mind was only focused on escaping this maniac. Once again her egress was halted when the man grasped her by the neck, almost choking her and sending new waves of pain through the puncture marks.

"Stop! You disgusting psycho! Let me go!" she screamed as he pulled her back, clawing at his hand that continued to hold her fast.

Flinging her around, she could see the dark shadow that had overtaken his features as he held her, and she could practically feel her soul leave her body for a split second under his gaze.

"Agh..!"

He yanked her over the railing then, dangling her by the neck precariously as he continued to give his death-like glare. She gagged and choked as the terror of actually falling and the lack of oxygen hit her. She held onto his arm and tried to kick her feet out to make contact with the balcony to somewhat support her body weight, but it did little good to relieve the unrelenting pressure of his hand crushing her windpipe.

"Heh, that's right. I am disgusting… but that's not your place to SAY!" he shouted as he gripped her neck even tighter. Her eyes began watering uncontrollably.

"Please… I'm.. sorry!" she blurted out, struggling to gasp for air between each word. Not wanting this to be where it all ended. The tears were flowing full throttle now. "You're not… dis-gusting!" Black dots were starting to make their way into her vision as she desperately tried to cling to consciousness.

Just when she felt herself beginning to slip away, her body slammed to the cold floor of the balcony. She coughed and gagged as the air returned to her system. She doubled over herself taking in the deepest breaths she had ever needed to take in her life.

"Feh, it would be too boring if you were to die now..." he decided, tone bordering on flippant annoyance before he stepped over her crumpled form to head inside. Intentions seemingly abandoned for the moment. She managed to crane her neck up to watch as he easily opened the door, and slammed it behind him.

Just then, all of the strength seemed to leave her body for a moment as she just laid there on the cold floor, her whole concentration focused on just breathing in-and-out repeatedly. The blood still trickling out from where she had cut her hand, and from the bite mark the man had left.

She unconsciously began to cry again. How did this happen? What deity had she angered that put her in this awful house? She wanted to hope, and to fight, but it was becoming ever increasingly difficult. So instead -for the moment- she cried. Wishing her misfortune was leaving along with her tears.

.

.

.

A bit later, once she had sufficiently recovered enough to move, and her mind began to clear. Akemi slowly made it back up to her feet, supporting herself on the ledge of the balcony. Cautiously, she began to peer over the side, searching for that one glimmer of hope she thought she caught a glance of. Something she caught a glance of while the strange man had been about to drop her to her untimely death.

"I knew it…" she sighed, in desperate relief. From here, she could see the tall sturdy looking trellis that lined the mansions outer walls, clinging vines growing neatly across them even in the cool chill of autumn.

With her suspicions confirmed, the wheels in her head began to turn again. She just hoped they were strong enough to support the weight of one very desperate girl.

.

 **A/N: Hey everyone thank you for the reviews and favorites. It's very motivational! The next chapter should be up within the week, so I hope you all are still enjoying it.**

 **See you next time! -Spf40k**


	5. Chapter 5

With efforts doubled.

And a steady resolve...

Nothing will keep me here.

Not even if God wished it…

.

.

.

Chapter 5: Until all was Bare.

Akemi was frantically moving about the room. Adrenaline still lingering from the desire to avoid a repeat of the day's' earlier encounter is all that guided her frazzled body onward. She had already maneuvered her dresser in front of the door to her room, barricaded her corner space, and pushed the desk in front of the door to the bathroom. Not that she really had wanted it blocked… but there was no way she was going to risk another surprise guest from a mystery man who just showed up out of nowhere.

Her clothes had been already changed back to the ones that she had arrived in, deeming them the most appropriate for the escape plan. Previously she had found them neatly folded and put away with the rest of her clothes, as if she had taken care of them herself. _At least they were not disposed of_ , was a thought she consoled herself with.

Now that the room was secure, all that was left was to pack what she could and wait until nightfall to make her escape. She knew the way out towards the main road, and would head straight for it-a simple enough plan, she was sure. Simply go, and never return to this house from Hell. Where she would end up, Akemi didn't really know or care. All that mattered was escaping from this obviously unstable, dangerous family. She would figure something out along the way. Pretty much anything would be better than this.

She finished packing the smaller bag she had brought, forgoing her extra clothes and items to fit as many of her notebooks and study materials as she could muster. It would be heavy-believe her, she _knew_ -but in her mind, the possibility of not being able to succeed at the exam was worth the added risk of being slowed down or followed. Now the house was oddly free of commotion. From out in the corridor or the rest of the estate, not a soul could be heard. Taking this as a sign of good fortune, Akemi figured now was as good a time as any to calm her nerves by delving into the world of medical theory. Really, what else was she going to do between now and sunset? Brood? So, seated in the fortified corner of the room that faced the door, she proceeded to go over her work. It would be clearing her mind in the process, and stealing her resolve of freedom.

Come hell or high water, she was determined to get away tonight. Cordelia's threats be damned.

.

.

.

A few hours later and this was it, it was nightfall. It was time to enact the plan. No one had disturbed her for the entirety of the day, and she hoped that streak would continue until she was at least 10 miles away from from this god forsaken place. Quietly, she made her way out onto her balcony, crouching as to not been seen if anyone were down below. Silently she waited, listening for anyone who might have been out in the garden, or anyone lingering inside that may witness her descent.

After a few minutes she was satisfied, not hearing even a cricket chirp. Only her wild heartbeat was echoing in her eardrums. Daring to peek over the railing, she scanned for any sign of life.

Satisfied that was no one was around, she slowly stood up, and gently leaned over the railing. The bag she had packed dangled down from her outstretched arm. Nervously, she released it, and ducked back behind the railing as she heard the dull thud of it hitting the ground below.

Again, she waited for anyone who might have heard to come and investigate. But luckily, it seemed like the mansion was just as empty as it had been during the day. Thinking for a minute that it might just be easier to go out the front door at this point, she shook her head.

" _No, don't be stupid, they'd definitely be expecting that..."_

Taking a deep breath, she was satisfied once again that no one was around to witness her exodus. She checked one more time, before flinging one leg over the side of the railing, soon followed by the other.

" _Ok… Akemi. It's the same as at The Foundation… we're just sneaking off to hit the arcade… No. Big. Deal."_

She mentally reassured herself, swallowing hard as her limbs felt like noodles once she realised exactly how high up and how completely _insane_ this all was. Gripping the outside of the balcony, she tried lowering herself so that her foot lodged itself in one of the trellis' gaps. Feeling a secure foothold, she added the second one. Next was the tricky part, as she leaned over to grab the trellis and-!

All of the air left her lungs for a moment as her foot slipped, and she reflexively grabbed hold of the trellis before she had the misfortune to plummet to the ground. Her heart rate ecstatic, she waited a moment before her nerves settled enough to allow her to slowly scale down the side of the building. Still not hearing or sensing anyone around, she concentrated on ensuring the remainder of the descent would have as small a chance of ending with broken bones as possible.

With about two feet left to go until she was safely on the ground, Akemi let go of the wall and dropped the rest of the way. She had landed behind some rose bushes, almost completely hidden from view of anyone who might have been walking by. She scanned the ground for her pack for a moment. Spotting it, she sneaked her way over to it, just about to grab and hightail it when a familiar voice froze her to the spot.

"Eh? Did you finally decide you've had enough and come to pick flowers for _Yours Truly_? Heh, I didn't take you to be so romantic." She listened her place in front of the bushes, recognizing that awfully self-glorifying tone that made her want to yak. Akemi remained still though, rigid in place for a few moments that stretched on like hours.

How did this happen? Where did he come from!? Her mind was racing, paniking now that the jig was up. Forgoing her bag for the moment, she slowly rose, defeat evident on her face as she turned towards him and his stupid cheeky grin. He seemed about to say something when a voice pierced through the night.

"Aaaayyyaaaaaatoo!"

The voice accompanied by the sound of a window shattering to the right of them dispelled any remaining silence that lingered. Shock and fear of this unknown development replaced any of Akemi's earlier depression of her thwarted escape.

"Ehhhh? Already? Seems we'll have to continue this later, Bumpkin." He snickered as he walked away, seemingly enjoying whatever was going on. He threw a hand up, tossing something back towards her. She held her hand out, not really knowing what else to do but catch it. Akemi felt something very light, and quite soft land in her arms. She turned it around to examine it.

"What is this..? A bear?" It looked familiar. This cryptic teddy bear she currently held gingerly in her hands. She looked back up, to ask him why he'd given her this, only to find him nowhere sight. She looked around, puzzled. Hearing vague screams coming from inside the mansion, where the window had broken. "What is going on…" She really didn't want to find out. It was more out of habit that she asked.

Snapping out of it, she quickly leaned back down and grabbed her bag from the bushes. It didn't matter now, she was already caught, so all that was left to do was make a beeline for the road and hope she made it before these psychopaths caught up. Tossing the bear to the side, she prepared to sprint her way to safety, and was about to do it when suddenly a shrieking voice cut her escape short.

"What do you think you're doing to Teddy?!"

This was the same voice she heard screaming, except now it had suddenly manifested itself right behind her. Akemi couldn't help but whip around to see the purple haired boy. He waited for her response while giving the most wide-eyed, horror filled stare down she had ever seen in her life. The look from his wild eyes sent chills down her spine as she fumbled for an answer.

"I… uh... was just…"

She looked to the bear, then back to him. Realization hitting her. Did she really just tick off this crazy son of a bitch? Yes. And from the looks of it, she was not escaping this unscathed. Time seemed to slow as he went over and picked up the bear, looking over it worriedly, talking to it to assess whether it was unharmed. Akemi only watched in fearful anticipation, not wanting to set him off until she could get some distance between herself and him.

He seemed to have finished giving the bear his check-up, because his focus came right back to Akemi, one arm wrapped protectively around the doll. He flashed a grave, tired look in her direction.

"Do you think it's funny to take things that aren't yours?" he questioned almost too calmly.

"N-No..I..!"

She didn't wait to answer. Fear guiding her actions, she turned quickly away from him and took off as fast as her feet would allow.

It was all for naught though, because after only a couple of steps, she was flung back by the momentum as he held tightly to her wrist, halting her escape.

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to pry herself from him. Desperate to get away. "Agh!"

She gasped as he threw her to the ground, a few of her books flying from her pack and scattering between them.

As she gained her bearings, she glanced back at him as he leant down and picked up a particularly dingy looking novel in his hand. Her eyes widened in surprise as he straightened, holding the book up in his free hand as he stared down at her.

"I don't think she understands. Not to touch what isn't yours…" He looked down at the bear, a small smile gradually twisting the corners of his mouth upwards. "We should help teach her a lesson. Ne... Teddy?"

She didn't like the sickly tone his voice was becoming. Slowly, she began crawling backwards, fearful of his next move. He tilted his head to the side, finally completing his open smile as the book he held burst into purple flames in his hand.

On some level of consciousness, she wondered how he was doing this. But, the panic over her book being destroyed swallowed her concentration and prevented her from asking _how._

"No! What are you doing!? STOP! " Forcing herself to a stand as she screamed, she stumbled towards him, trying to steal the book from his clutches as it began to float away as black ash.

He pulled his hand back from her as she grabbed for it, watching as the last remnants of the charred pages were taken away by the wind. Releasing a sick laugh, he used his same free hand to tightly grab her wrist once again and restrain her.

She felt as if her bones were going to snap as she let out a cry of pain from his rough hold. Just how was this guy so strong? He really was no bigger than Akemi, but in this moment he seemed like an impossibly substantial being. Tears began to well in her eyes, not from the pain, but in knowing that her precious study materials were lost forever.

"Hahahah! All of this teaching has really made us thirsty... Right, Teddy?" He questioned the bear, the crazy grin never leaving his face and seeming utterly delighted over the situation. Pulling Akemi towards himself, he stretched her arm awkwardly to hold it up towards his mouth. He inhaled a breath above her wrist in appreciation, ignoring her futile jerks to try and free herself from his grip too easily.

"Ah… I hope it's as sweet as it smells." He breathed in hopeful anticipation against her skin, his eyes gently closing as he spoke. To Akemi's horror, he agonizingly bit down on the soft part of her inner wrist and started to suck on the puncture wound.

"Ah! Ouch..! Stop it!" she screeched as she watched him continue on. All the while trying to tear herself away from him.

It was only a moment before his eyes shot open, rage enveloping his soft face.

"What _is_ this!?" he howled, throwing her back down, away from him. "Your blood… it's not sweet at all! DISGUSTING!"

He spat while she grabbed the remaining book that had fallen to the ground before clutching it tightly to her chest. Her hair now a wild mess in her face as she stared wide-eyed back at the angered young man.

"Women like _you_ …I absolutely hate the most!"

She quickly scooted back from him a bit before making it to her feet, ready to dart at any moment should he make a move.

He gave a small chuckle, tilting his head slightly to one side again. The soft, but sick smile returning to his features as he seemed to calm down almost instantly

"It would be better if she were to just die... Ne, Teddy?"

Well she wasn't about to find out the answer to that hypothetical situation. Akemi took off like a bullet away from the insane boy. Running as fast as her lungs would take her. She made it halfway across the property and rounded a corner of the mansion until she realised that he wasn't giving chase. She leaned against the wall, hands on her knees as she took quick, insanely deep breaths. She was not exhausted, but worn down from facing life-or-death at every corner. Trying to control her breathing, she listened for any sign of the boys' pursuit. Her still-erratic breathing and thumping heart loudly in her head adding difficulty to that task. She didn't want to act rash now, and possibly get in even more sticky situations. Regardless of her instincts telling her to just book it until the sun came up.

Readying herself, she listened in the now-returned, eerie deadpan silence (almost wishing for noisy chaos at this point) for the sounds of people gaining on her. Carefully, she glided her way across the side of the estate, ducking under any windows as she made her way towards the front of the mansion.

Once she was at the final corner, Akemi waited a moment before peeking around to check if anyone was waiting her arrival at the front of the house. But again, to no surprise now, not a soul was in sight. She took a deep breath before continuing along the final stretch of the property.

" _Please… oh God, please. Don't show up..."_

She mentally pleaded for the last time before rounding the corner, freedom so close. It was just a few feet away, all she had to do was make it over the threshold of the property. Her gut telling her she would be free once she crossed the over that line. It was almost convincing before she saw the scene in front of her. Then the blood in her body seemed to turn to brittle ice, as she was frozen to the spot.

Akemi could only look on in horror. Stunned into silence.

" _No… how can this be? There was… nothing there. How… ?"_

Akemi's mind tried to rationalize. It went on in repetitive circles of logic, no answer being delivered, regardless of how hard she tried. Just how-how could this be possible? This had to be a nightmare. Or some kind of sadistic trick.

When her bloodshot eyes dared to inspect the scene, the disbelief was still as strong as the first time around. Seated at a dainty tea table and accompanied by a shady looking man dressed all in black was the same woman who had become the bane of her existence. Cordelia.

Cordelia flashed her signature faux innocent smile as Akemi just stood there like a deer in headlights. Their eyes narrowed just slightly, enraptured by her prey's fear. Even as she playfully questioned the girl, the underlying venomous tone sent Akemi's subconscious red flags into overdrive.

"Ah, such a lovely evening… Don't you agree, Akemi?" Cordelia finished, her gentle smile warping into something more foul.

She couldn't utter a word, fear taking hold as her knees began to shake, barely able to support her own weight.

The only sound she registered was that of the book she had been so tightly gripping, falling to the ground with a soft thud.


End file.
